


[podfic] The Evolution of Reptiles

by croissantkatie



Category: Elementary (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Magical Realism, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:42:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You could at least pretend at some small talk before you pull out the crayons," Moriarty says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Evolution of Reptiles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Evolution of Reptiles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094328) by [Fahye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fahye/pseuds/Fahye). 



> I've wanted to record this pretty much ever since it was posted. And now I've finally done it! :D

[mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/?r22iz2ee6z64dxi) / 45MB / 56:27


End file.
